Joyeux Noël mon Coeur !
by Alsco-chan
Summary: C'est Noël, Aomine a voulu faire une surprise à Ryouta pour l'occasion... (Lemon)


**Hey ! Me voici avec un AoKise !**

 **C'est un cadeau de Noël pour Lawiki !**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous cependant !**

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël mon Coeur !**

Kise était en total court-circuit.

Du moins son cerveau… enfin une partie. Car l'autre partie avait clairement compris que le sang dans son corps devait migrer en un seul endroit, qui commençait à protester du manque d'espace et d'attention dont il disposait.

Seigneur.

Le salon était plongé dans une lueur dorée offerte par les bougies éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Aomine, sur le canapé, était tout bonnement indécent.

Son torse nu dévoilait des abdominaux qui devraient être rendus illégaux pour la santé du pauvre blondinet qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses yeux, tant la peau à parcourir était un appel au plaisir charnel. Les flammes des bougies semblaient lécher les flancs basanés du garçon alangui sur le divan, les cuisses écartées de manière tout bonnement irrésistible.

Des bas noirs enserraient les jambes fermes et athlétiques, tandis que le fessier rebondi abordait un divin petit short rouge bordé de fourrure blanche sur le haut des cuisses. Les bretelles qui auraient du retenir la pièce de tissus étaient lâchées contre les hanches.

Les yeux bleus nuits semblaient le brûler au travers des sombres cils mi-clos. Les lèvres roses et fines enveloppaient un sucre d'orge bien entamé alors que les dents blanches apparaissaient par intermittences pour mordiller la friandise.

Son visage aux traits fins et à la chevelure foncée était encerclée d'une capuche rouge à fourrure, retenue par deux pompons sur la gorge. Les deux pans de la cape étaient ainsi ouverts sur le corps divin du basané, qui caressait son torse de ses mains gantées, pourpres aux lacets noirs sur le dessus, comme un reflet du collier en cuir rouge ornementé d'un laçage noir qu'il portait.

Daiki, lui, n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui était face à lui.

Et qui l'observait. De la tête aux pieds. Bouche bée. Les yeux écarquillés.

Mais putain ! A quoi avait-il pensé en faisant cela ?!

Il était rouge.

De gêne.

De honte.

Ce que vous voulez. Mais sa peau mate était cramoisie.

Il termina par resserrer les jambes, qui étaient outrageusement ouvertes avant l'arrivée de son ami.

Il pensait sa position aguichante, voir sexy, mais au vu de l'air tout bonnement choqué du blondinet, il s'était de toute évidence lourdement fourvoyé.

À présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire de son corps… Il baissa les yeux et s'excusa auprès de l'autre jeune homme dans un murmure.

Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Kise se rapprocha de lui, ni quand la main fraîche et pâle se posa sur sa joue brûlante. Le pouce fin du blond se glissa le long de la mâchoire carrée pour appuyer sous le menton et incliner le visage en arrière. Son front alla percuter celui de Daiki, ses cheveux d'or balayant délicatement le visage offert à la caresse.

\- Eh bien, mon cœur…

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, le baiser fut tendre et chaste.

Kise se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux devant son amant, et entreprit d'embrasser son ventre plat, appuyant sur les épaules du jeune homme pour l'inciter à s'allonger contre le dossier à nouveau.

Il glissa ses paumes contre la peau chaude, ses pouces retracèrent l'intérieur des cuisses, les écartant pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles, et il apprécia la sensation lorsqu'elles enserrèrent ses flancs.

Aomine ferma les yeux de contentement lorsque la main fine mais puissante de son amant entreprit de caresser son membre dur. La fermeture et le bouton de son bas sautèrent, et Kise ne perdit pas de temps pour aspirer la virilité tendue. Daiki se tortilla, légèrement surpris par la caresse lingual, mais le plaisir était terrible.

Il se faisait happer par un antre chaud et humide, la langue léchait, les dents effleuraient délicatement, les lèvres glissaient. Très vite, ils en voulurent plus. Beaucoup plus.

C'est pourquoi le blond entreprit de chercher à retirer le bout de tissu inutile que portait encore le basané.

Il gémit sourdement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le short était lacé sur l'arrière. Aussi, il s'empressa de retourner son amant sur le ventre et de défaire les liens, ouvrant le tissu et dévoilant les fesses brunes et attrayantes. Il se lécha les lèvres, tremblant d'envie.

Ses doigts effleurèrent sensuellement la chute de rein et les globes de chair rebondis. Aomine se cambra, clairement quémandeur pour plus de contact, mais surtout pour plus de plaisir. Ryouta humidifia rapidement ses doigts, puis tout en embrassant la chair offerte avec dévotion, il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité étroite mais déjà bien préparé, comme il pu le constater avec délectation.

Il ne s'embarrassa donc peu de la préparation et incita son amant à se mettre sur les genoux, son torse toujours cloué au divan, de manière à ce que ses reins soient arqués à l'extrême.

Et la vue était imprenable. Kise peut vous l'assurer.

Il mordilla sa lèvre, et impatient, il commença à pénétrer son petit ami, qui grogna, entre plaisir et douleur.

Voir son membre disparaître peu à peu dans les chairs de Daiki, alors qu'elles étaient encore encerclées par le tissu rouge à fourrure ainsi que le lacet noir était presque trop pour Kise, qui se mit à gémir, se laissant couler contre le dos tendu, ses lèvres aspirant la peau sur l'épaule brune.

Leurs corps s'emboîtaient divinement, leurs halètements et gémissements emplissaient la pièce, leurs corps étaient luisants de sueur et leurs peaux rougies de plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils jouirent, Daiki tourna la tête et embrassa le blond voluptueusement.

Enlacés dans le canapé, les bougies donnant toujours à leur peau des reflets mordorés, ils se caressaient amoureusement, s'embrassaient doucement, se câlinaient tendrement.

\- Joyeux Noël mon cœur.

Parce que c'est tout ce qui importait, qu'ils soient ensemble.

* * *

 **NDA : Bon, vous devez l'avoir remarqué maintenant ; je suis une espèce de fétichiste de la lingerie et des tenues sexy ! (honte à moi ou non ?! Rassurez moi en me disant que je ne suis pas la seule... s'il vous plaiiiiiit ! *puppy eyes* x) )**


End file.
